


Taken Care Of

by NovelistAngel23



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Sex, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, Trans Ashe, Trans Male Character, this is super duper self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: Dedue was a good boyfriend, and being a good boyfriend meant he was willing to help his lover anyway he needed.Even if he was on his period.





	Taken Care Of

"You seem… uncomfortable," Dedue said, watching Ashe squirm in his seat, unable to focus on the textbook before him.

Ashe turned to him, eyes wide with surprise. Then he turned red and looked away, lips pursed in a pout. "I-it's… it's nothing."

He turned back to his work, but Dedue didn't miss his tiny gasp of… pain? He scrunched up at the stomach, and Dedue set his own book aside. They hadn't been dating long--a few months at the most--but Dedue had always been able to read Ashe strangely well.

He rose to his feet, walking to stand behind him, and he leaned down to press a tender kiss behind his ear. He put his hands on Ashe's frail shoulders. "Tell me what ails you," he asked. "I'll be able to help better if I know."

Ashe squirmed again, but this time his whimper of pain wasn't hidden at all. "It's just… it's just… you know…" He bit his lip hard, crossed his arms, refusing to look up at Dedue over his shoulder. "It's my… period…" he mumbled.

Dedue's eyes widened at the words. He knew of course that Ashe experienced such things, but he spoke so little of it. Dedue tried to recall what little he knew of them. He recalled his mother, retired to her room for a week or so, always in pain and waited on hand and foot by his father. If Ashe experienced such pain, why would he walk about without a word?

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, wondering if there were some food he could cook, or if he could bring out those warm blankets he loved.

Ashe shrank further into a ball on the chair. "No it's… it's just these stupid cramps, my stomach hurts…"

Dedue hummed, rubbing Ashe's shoulders and smiling as he melted into his touch. "Perhaps a massage?"

Ashe made a sound, somewhere between a groan and a whimper, and Dedue leaned down to look at him. "Ashe?"

Ashe pouted. "A massage won't help, Dedue, I just have to deal with it."

Dedue sighed, walking around to lean against the desk in front of Ashe. He could be so stubborn, insisting on carrying his burdens alone, even one so simple as period pain. Dedue wouldn't let him get off that easy. "What does help?"

Ashe sighed deeply, sinking into his chair. Clearly he could tell when he was beat. "I don't know… my heating pad broke and I'm out of meds… a bath, maybe? But I don't have any bath bombs and I hate taking baths without them…"

Suddenly his face turned pink, and his eyes widened as if he'd realized something. Dedue stood up straighter. "Yes?"

Ashe bit his lip, sinking deeper into his chair and shyly holding onto the hem of his oversized jacket--stolen from Dedue’s closet, undoubtedly. "It's… ugh, no it's gross, I'll probably just take a bath later--"

"Ashe." Dedue's voice took on a tone of warning, one that made Ashe reluctantly straighten. "You know you can be open with me, always."

Ashe blushed even further, the redness reaching down his jaw and over his ears. "God, but it's like… really gross, Dedue, you don't have to--"

"And if I want to?"

Ashe looked up at him, his eyes widening. He swallowed hard and looked away. "I just… I mean… s-sometimes when I… you know… g-get off… it feels better…"

He groaned and covered his face in his hands as Dedue stared at him, processing his words. "Ugh, forget I said anything--"

"Ashe," Dedue said, his voice firm the way it got when Ashe got too anxious to use his words. "How can I help?"

Ashe stared up at him, mouth hanging open in shock. “Oh, G-God, Dedue, no, y-you really don’t--”

Dedue knelt before him, putting his hands on either of his knees. “I want to. Blood is of no concern to me.”

Ashe shook his head, covering his face again. “B-but it’s all c-clotted, and g-gross, and--”

Dedue laid his hand against Ashe’s cheek. “Do you want to?”

Ashe spread his fingers to look at Dedue through them. “D-do… do you?”

Dedue smiled at him, breathing out a sigh of relief as Ashe slowly lowered his hands. “I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t.”

Ashe swallowed hard, glancing away and shifting in his seat. He hissed in pain and stopped. “Okay… Okay, then, let’s just…” He put his hands on Dedue’s shoulders and pushed him back, the force making his chair scoot back too, and he stood up. “U-um, where--”

“Would you like to do it on the bed?” Dedue asked.

Ashe looked at it, the white sheets perfectly made, and turned pink. “Dedue, i-it’ll get ruined--”

“It’s laundry day today anyway,” Dedue said, very matter of fact, and then he stepped towards Ashe and kissed him.

Ashe hummed into it, his hands sliding up to rest against Dedue’s chest. It wasn’t long before the kiss deepened, open mouthed and messy, Ashe’s high pitched hums all that Dedue could hear. He backed Ashe towards the bed, reaching down to run his hands along his sides. Ashe moved his hands up to his shoulders, not quite able to wrap them around his neck, until Dedue picked him up in one arm.

Ashe yelped and then giggled that soft, breathless giggle he always did, cupping Dedue’s face in his hands as he kissed him again. Dedue very carefully laid him back on the bed, head cushioned in the pillows, and he crawled over to lay beside him, their lips barely leaving each other.

Ashe pressed his knees together as Dedue laid beside him, and Dedue was taken by how sweet he looked, face flushed as he gazed at Dedue, squeezing his hands between his thighs. He wore nothing but that oversized sweater and a tight pair of boxers, and Dedue wondered if he knew just how much Dedue loved it. Loved how soft and small he looked, drowning in Dedue’s clothes.

“A-are you ready?” Ashe asked, biting his lip. “Y-you don’t have to… I mean, just some rubbing should be enough? I-if you… if that’s okay with you…”

Dedue nodded, meeting Ashe’s eyes and placing a firm hand against his chest. “Whatever will please you.”

Ashe bit his lip hard, and then looked up at the ceiling, as if praying for forgiveness. Then he pulled up the hem of his sweater, showing off his lean stomach. Dedue longed to kiss it, all the way up his stomach and back down. They hadn’t done much--Ashe too shy about his body to really explore--but Dedue could only imagine how Ashe would react to Dedue’s mouth between his legs.

Dedue swallowed hard as Ashe’s hands found the edge of his boxers. “Okay, um… w-will you… will you look away?” Ashe asked.

Dedue looked up and met his gaze. “Of course.”

Ashe smiled shakily, pecking Dedue’s lips and then wiggling his boxers off. “Ew,” he muttered, pressing his legs together again, but Dedue didn’t look down. “Um, you can… D-Dedue, are you sure--”

“Yes,” Dedue said without hesitation. “Are you?”

Ashe bit his lip and kissed Dedue. It deepened quickly, and Dedue felt his small hand wrap around his own, pulling it down to his exposed stomach. Dedue let himself be led, until Ashe’s hand trembled and left his, curling in the bedsheets. “Okay, you can start. I-if it gets too gross, you can--”

Dedue kissed him again, allowing his hand to slip down further. He felt the line of curly hair that led from his navel down to his mound, thick and coarse, and as he got between his legs, he felt how wet and sticky it was. For only a moment, he thought about what he was touching, about the blood, but well… he’d treated enough wounds in his lifetime to have no fear of that.

Ashe let out a strange sound, pulling away from the kiss, and Dedue felt his thighs spread wider apart to make room for his hand. “J-just my--can you--”

Dedue kissed his temple, his free arm wrapping around Ashe’s shoulders. “Tell me what you need.”

Ashe whimpered, hiding his face in Dedue’s shoulder. “R-rub my…” He waved his hands around, gasping, “God, Dedue, you know!”

Dedue chuckled under his breath and decided to give him a break. He moved his hand down fully between Ashe’s legs. He so rarely had the privilege of being there, but even so he’d memorized what Ashe felt like against his fingers. His slit was so small, barely the width of one of his thick fingers, and his little hooded dick was the perfect shape for Dedue to rub his fingertip against.

Right now, it felt different. Far hotter and slicker, and when Dedue pressed his finger to Ashe’s entrance and trailed all the way up to his dick, Ashe squirmed and started to pant. Far more sensitive too… He filed that away for reference.

Dedue did one more slow stroke, and Ashe let out a shaky gasp, his hand touching the inside of Dedue’s elbow. “Are you all right?” Dedue whispered, his voice huskier than he’d intended. He just… couldn’t help himself when Ashe reacted this way.

Ashe hid his face again and nodded with a little whimper. His hand curled in Dedue’s shirt. Dedue hummed back and kissed his temple, adjusting his grasp around his shoulders. He held Ashe to his chest and moved his fingers to his dick, rubbing just underneath. Ashe whined, his hips jerking, so Dedue focused his attention there, rubbing it in slow, steady circles. Ashe panted wetly against his chest, his thighs twitching on either side of Dedue’s hand.

“Oh,” Ashe whimpered, spreading his thighs a little wider. “Mm, down… c-can you stroke again?”

Dedue did as he asked, stroking two fingertips down and then back up, ending with a slow circle around his dick. “Like this?”

Ashe moaned and nodded, jerking his hips as Dedue repeated the motion, slow and steady as ever. He liked to give Ashe the time to enjoy his touch. He liked when Ashe squirmed, when Ashe’s moans turned high-pitched, his body longing for more. It mesmerized Dedue, the same way he was mesmerized by Ashe’s smile or river stone eyes.

He stroked again and again, feeling Ashe’s folds flutter as he pressed further. Ashe hiccuped a moan as he spread his folds around one finger. He slid his finger down, down towards his entrance, and felt how it twitched against the pad of his finger.

Dedue looked down at Ashe, who lay with his head tossed back and eyes shut in bliss. He bit his lip, watching Ashe’s face as he continued his movements. The way his brows quirked when he teased his entrance, the way his lips trembled around a weak moan. He blinked his eyes open, staring up at Dedue. His lips were already pink and swollen from chewing at them. Dedue couldn’t help staring until Ashe pulled him into a deep, needy kiss, rocking his hips against Dedue’s hand.

Dedue kissed him back, shifting so that he could press more urgently through Ashe’s folds, feeling them so hot and wet around his fingers. This time when his fingertip touched his entrance, Ashe rocked his hips down hard, and he dipped inside, only a bit.

Ashe hissed, and Dedue made to pull away--until Ashe gasped, “No, please--”

He squeaked, put a hand over his mouth. But Dedue kissed his knuckles, rested their foreheads against each other. He teased his fingertip in again, feeling the way Ashe’s little entrance stretched around him. Even this was enough to make the muscle strain, and Dedue felt a shiver go through him at the slightness of his boyfriend’s body. It was such a shameful thing to be excited by, wasn’t it? But he couldn’t help it.

Ashe moaned as Dedue pushed in to the first knuckle, holding onto the ties of his hood as if he could pull them and disappear into it. His hands trembled, but Dedue could tell there was nothing nervous about it. Ashe was always so shy about becoming intimate, but once they got there, it was like his inhibitions fled him. He was just a creature that needed to be pleasured, and Dedue was more than happy to provide.

He pushed in deeper, ignoring the slickness staining his palm and focusing instead on the heat inside of Ashe, the tight squeeze around his knuckle. Ashe panted against his chest, his entrance twitching as Dedue held still. "God," Ashe breathed. He hid his face in Dedue's chest. "Oh, God, please fuck me…"

Dedue groaned at the words, his own arousal building as he obeyed Ashe's wishes. He was slow about it, careful, steadily fucking his finger in and out, making Ashe squirm in his arms. He couldn't get quite as deep as he wanted, the angle too awkward, but Ashe didn't seem to mind. He moaned wantonly, moving his hands back to Dedue's shirt so he could hold on tight, his hips wriggling under Dedue's arm.

Dedue kissed Ashe's throat and trailed his lips up to his jaw, kissing the line of it as he stroked along Ashe's inner walls. He pushed his thumb up, brushing Ashe's dick and making him jolt in surprise. He tightened again around Dedue's finger, letting out a wet gasp. He scrunched his legs up, spread his thighs even wider. "P-please, another one," he begged.

Dedue furrowed his brow. Ashe still felt so tight, and in their short time together, Ashe had never taken more than one finger inside of him. "Are you sure?"

Ashe bit his lip as he looked up at Dedue. His usually bright green eyes had gone hazy, heavy-lidded with desire. The sight took Dedue's breath away. "I'm sure," he insisted.

Dedue always had such a hard time saying no to him.

He shifted again, pulling Ashe closer, and he looked down to see as he pulled out his finger and pressed another against it. His first was slick and hot and stained completely red, but Dedue didn't care. He looked at Ashe as he pressed both fingers against his entrance again. It felt so small, surely too small, even as it twitched in anticipation. Ashe wasn't looking at him, too busy biting his lip and looking down at Dedue's hand between his legs.

Dedue took a deep breath and watched Ashe’s face as he pushed them both in.

It took a moment, gently applying more and more pressure until Ashe closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Then slowly, Dedue felt the muscle give and his fingers slid in together, just to the first knuckle.

Ashe whimpered and threw his head back, eyebrows practically knitting together. Dedue groaned softly at the tightness as he slowly sank his fingers in deeper. It was nothing like before--like this Dedue truly felt how small Ashe was, how he struggled to take even just two fingers. He was so snug around them, and the sensation made it hard to breathe.

“How’s that?” he asked, his voice tight and strained.

Ashe whimpered high in his throat, and then he reached down to stroke at his dick with one finger. Dedue felt how that made the sensation around him change, how he twitched inside and turned even hotter. A gush of slick and blood slipped out around Dedue’s fingers and Dedue bit his lip hard at the feeling.

Ashe moaned weakly, tossing his head back, exposing his throat. “Oh, God,” he moaned. “God, yes…” He gritted his teeth and moaned again. “Dedue, fuck me, please!”

Dedue kissed his throat, felt the way he swallowed against his lips, felt the hum of his moan. He started to fuck him in earnest, shuddering at the tightness and the heat. He moaned himself, feeling how Ashe’s entrance squeezed around his fingers as if begging for him to stay inside. Ashe for his part begged too, unable to keep his voice down. “Yes, yes, oh Dedue, f-fuck, fuck! Fuck me!”

Dedue groaned, licking a stripe up Ashe’s throat and smiling at the way he whined. “You needn’t beg,” he assured, looking down again to watch the way his fingers pumped in and out, keeping Ashe’s little hole spread wide. “Ashe… Ashe, you’re so beautiful.”

Ashe cried out at that, the finger on his dick pausing its circling for just a moment. Dedue longed to replace it with his tongue, wondering how Ashe would cry for it. He didn’t though--he could stand it on his hand, but even he wasn’t sure how Ashe’s blood would taste in his mouth.

Still he moved his hand down to join Ashe’s, letting Ashe take it in his own. He guided Dedue’s fingers to play with his dick, and Dedue bit back a moan at the wet head peeking out from beneath its hood. So sensitive that Ashe let out a sob as he rubbed over it. “Ahah, n-not like that,” Ashe whined, but there was something about the tone of his voice that made Dedue wonder if he meant it. He looked up at Ashe, looked at his pleading gaze. He rubbed over it again, and the way Ashe’s back arched was unmistakable. “Dedue!”

Dedue kissed him deeply. His tongue was so sweet, his whimpers even sweeter. “Do you enjoy this?” he asked, his voice rough and husky.

He rubbed over the top again, barely able to hide his smile at the way Ashe sobbed, “God, yes!”

Dedue continued to pay attention to it, pushing his fingers as deep as he could and stroking his wall as he petted his dick. “You are so sensitive,” he breathed, studying the way Ashe arched and began to babble under is breath. “Is it because--”

Ashe suddenly squealed, rocking his hips down hard against Dedue. “Ah, D-Dedue, I--I can’t--please, deeper, deeper, I’m gonna--”

Dedue shook his head as Ashe desperately rocked his hips. He couldn’t get any deeper this way. Ashe sobbed, squirming with need. “Deeper, please, please!” he begged.

Dedue pulled his fingers out and Ashe sobbed louder. He reached out blindly for Dedue, but Dedue kissed his temple firmly. He grabbed Ashe’s thigh, yanking it up over his arm. With Ashe’s knee resting in the crook of his elbow, Dedue pressed his fingers in again, this time driving them in past the second knuckle and all the way to the hilt.

Ashe practically screamed, thrashing in Dedue’s strong grip. “Oh fuck!” he shouted. “Fuck, yes! Fuck me!”

His last words came out on a needy whine, and Dedue groaned as he obeyed his command. He pulled his fingers out to the tips and fucked them back in, over and over, as Ashe sobbed and rolled his hips to meet each thrust. It was so messy, slick and red, but despite it Dedue thought he’d surely never been a part of anything quite so erotic.

He felt when Ashe came before Ashe could announce it. There was a gush of wetness around Dedue’s fingers, and his thrusts began to squelch as Ashe squealed his orgasm. His whole body tensed, and the tightness around Dedue’s fingers seemed almost painful. Nevertheless, Dedue fucked Ashe through it, pressing his fingers in deep and stroking Ashe’s walls insistently.

It took a moment for Ashe to relax, his entrance loosening just enough for Dedue to tug his fingers out. Ashe whimpered at the feeling, staring up at Dedue as Dedue leaned back to look at him. For a moment they just panted at each other, and then Ashe grabbed Dedue by the shirt and yanked him into a bruising kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dedue’s neck, kissing him sloppily.

Dedue kissed him back, gasping when Ashe suddenly pushed on his shoulder so that he fell onto his back. “Ashe?” he asked as Ashe threw a leg over his hips to straddle him.

He stopped before sitting, leaning over Dedue instead. “Y-you’re hard,” he whispered, kissing Dedue again.

Dedue groaned, lifting his cleaner hand to run through Ashe’s sweat-curled hair. “Ashe, you don’t--”

“I want to,” Ashe said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He reached between them, and tugged Dedue’s sweatpants down over his erection. It rested heavy against Dedue’s stomach. He hadn’t been unaffected by Ashe’s pleasure at all. Even now, watching Ashe gaze down at it with such longing made him twitch. Ashe bit his lip and smiled at Dedue. “U-um, if… if you don’t m-mind the blood…”

“I don’t,” Dedue said without hesitation.

Ashe smiled and then reached down with two fingers to spread his slit open. Dedue moaned under his breath, seeing his hole wink at being spread open again. It was bloody yes, but Dedue forgot about it the moment Ashe sat on him, letting his folds slide against his cock. He moaned, falling back onto the bed, his hands going to Ashe’s hips.

Ashe moaned too, and Dedue felt his entrance twitching against the base of his cock as Ashe slowly rolled his hips. He was so hot and wet, the pressure of his body against him too much. Ashe rocked back and forth as if… as if…

Dedue couldn’t help it. He would refrain, wait until Ashe was ready, of course--but he couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like inside of him. He remembered how tight and hot and snug he was around his fingers. What would that feel like around his cock? The heat of it, the wetness. He imagined Ashe sitting on it, his little entrance spread obscenely wide. He imagined Ashe riding him like this, squeezing around his cock.

Ashe’s hands pressed against his chest, and he started to ride Dedue in earnest, moaning loud. The head of Dedue’s cock nudged against his dick over and over. Suddenly, he gasped, “S-someday, I’m gonna let you come inside me.”

Dedue’s grip tightened impossibly hard on Ashe’s hips, but that only made Ashe moan louder. He looked down at where their bodies met, and the look on his face was so dazed and erotic that Dedue couldn’t help bucking his hips to meet his movements. He moaned loud again and said, “God, yes, I want your come inside me so bad. I b-bet there’ll be so much--I’ll--” He tossed his head back on another moan, bouncing hard in Dedue’s lap. “Mmf, God, Dedue, I’ll let you lick it out of me--”

That was what did Dedue in, somehow. The very thought of it, spreading Ashe’s limp legs open and licking inside of his aching hole, the taste of them combined--

He came hard, spurting across his chest, and Ashe grinned at the sight. “O-oh my God, I c-can feel you coming--”

Dedue dazedly moved his hand down to rub at Ashe’s dick with his thumb in firm, steady circles. It didn’t take much for Ashe to cry out and come again, his whole body trembling hard.

Dedue wasn’t sure how they ended up curled up face to face, but he didn’t care. He held Ashe close to his chest, looking into his eyes, which were still dazed from orgasm. He didn’t know what to say. They’d been intimate before, but it had never been… well, quite so intense.

Ashe snuggled into him, smiling weakly. “Cramps are gone,” he whispered.

Dedue laughed breathlessly, and he felt Ashe smile wider against his chest. “I’m happy to help.”

Ashe leaned back to look at him. “Um, I feel… super gross though,” he laughed. “L-let’s go take a shower.”

Dedue almost didn’t want to move, but he had to admit he did feel awfully sticky and… Well the bed was starting to stink of blood.

He sat up reluctantly, watching Ashe scoot off the bed, pulling the hem of his sweater down to cover himself. The whole hem was stained red, and Dedue decided that would have to go in the wash too.

But first…

He let Ashe take his hand and lead him to the bathroom, stripping as he went. As Ashe started the shower, waiting for it to warm up, he looked at Dedue again, a shy smile on his face. He looked away, biting his lip. “Dedue… um… thank you. No one’s ever… You know, no one’s ever done something like that for me. God, I don’t think _ I’ve _ ever done something like that for me…”

Dedue took his face in his clean hand, rubbing his hair back from his face. “For you, I’d do anything.”

Ashe blushed bright red and turned as the shower started to grow steamy. He smiled over his shoulder and stripped off his sweater as he stepped inside. He held out his hand for Dedue to join him. “W-well then…” He raised his brows and bit his lip around a coy smile. “Maybe you could h-help me _ clean up _, big guy.”

And well… Dedue had never been able to refuse Ashe anything.

**Author's Note:**

> *covers face in hands* this is... so, SO self-indulgent omg... But! The world needs more trans Ashe! And more wholesome period sex! Also Dedue is the fucking best boyfriend, we stan!
> 
> Anyway, if you ever want to reach me, you can hit me up @novelistangel23 on twitter! Thank you as always for reading, and please, I live off of kudos and comments! They sustain me!
> 
> (Most important though, I myself am not trans, though I do have a trans friend who read through and let me know if I was doing anything wrong. Even so, if any of this feels disrespectful or off in any way, don't be afraid to let me know! I'm more than willing to make changes, and it's not a bother!)


End file.
